Fault lines
by whisperkey
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from the CFAK comment ficathon. Jayne goes 'berserkers' when River gets taken. K   just in case.


It wasn't Mal's fault that River got taken. Not really. After all, he hadn't exactly planned to be ambushed. Nope. If it'd gone accordin' to Mal's plan, they'd be whole and safe, on their way to Hera by now, with no one the wiser. But, much as she didn't like to say it, Mal and plans did not exactly go together like peanut butter and honey. She'd kill for some honey right now. Too bad all they had was protein mush flavored to taste vaguely like real food. Not that she'd ever admit to craving real food in front of the crew. She was too tough for that. Tough as nails. And the only ones who had ever seen another side of her were her dearest dead husband and Mal, the big oaf.

Dear gods, this pregnancy thing made her distractable. She hadn't been allowed-allowed, that word really gnawed at her-to go on this mission, Mal taking Jayne and River, who she had to admit, were working together very well for a pair who had previously seemed to hate each other so much.

But the deal had gone south, and somehow the other side had gotten the jump on River. How that was possible, she wasn't sure. Mal and Jayne had come speeding back, to figure out what to do. She hadn't given them a choice, she was coming along for the rescue. She weren't able to do much, but she could provide cover fire for the two idiots from the mule.

And maybe be the driver. It was possible that River would be too emotional to driv the mule once they got her. It didn't take long to get back to the ambush site where Jayne hopped out, tension clear in his back and circled, finding the path. They were off again, speeding along the almost invisible track when they pelted headlong into a camp of some kind. River was tied to a tree on the opposite side, unconscious. There were only a few visible members of the camp, some of whom Mal rammed into as he slammed the mule to a stop. What was unexpected was Jayne's actions. Compleely opposite to what Zoe would have expected, seeing as Jayne's main priority was to keep Jayne alive and happy.

He leapt out of the mule, promptly shot the first person in front of him, rammed the next one with the butt of his gun and shot two more, before fidning himself in a brawl with two men nearly as large as him. She raised a brow. Between Mal and herself, they hadn't gotten off a shot yet. Jayne was constantly in the way. It was a lucky thing that the majority of the camp had disappeared again.

She wondered why on earth Jayne was acting so recklessly. Lord knows, he liked violence, but he wasn't one to take on odds such as these on his very own. It was only a few minutes more, but it seemed like eons to her as she watched Jayne subdue the camp by himself. Mal was almost constantly cursing under his breath as Jayne got in his range everytime he had a clear shot.

And then Jayne was at the tree River was tied to, ignoring the various wounds on his body, slashing through the rope, catching her unconscious body and cradling her to his chest as if she were the most precious object in the world.

He climbed into the back of the mule. When Mal didn't immediately start driving, he glanced up. She found herself wondering at the expression on his face. It sure weren't one she'd seen before. "What're yeh dawdlin' fer? Get us back t'the gorram ship! River might need the doc."

She glanced sideways, a warning glance to Mal, who had opened his mouth. He promptly shut it again and turned back to the mule, taking off quickly. She barely glanced back, but she was fairly positive that Jayne's words would forever be burned into her ears.

"River, y'gotta wake up. Come on, girly, yer the strongest person I know. Y'gotta wake up. I know you can do it. Just open yer eyes." She heard the slight moan coming from the girl. "Oh thank god, yer ok, I'da killed ya if ya weren't ya know. Yeh cain't scare me like that. It ain't right." His voice was rough, vocal cords tight with tension.

"Variables," a weak voice came from behind her. "Didn't see all the variables. Apologies to you, mon coeur. Will do better next time."

She coughed, shocked to her core as she heard the french phrase for heart. She didn't know much french, but she knew enough to translate that.

"Now I don't know what exactly that means, lil albatross, but I ain't sure I'm likin' what I"m hearin'" As she heard those words from Mal, Serenity came into sight, and let out a sigh of relief. If Mal an' Jayne were gonna fight, she sure wanted to be off the mule at the very least.

"Your opinion is of little consequence, Captain Daddy. Consent is only required of myself and Jayne." And there was the stubborn tone to River's voice and she wondered if Mal were going to be fighting with Jayne at all and not River.

"Now, see here, River, I'm the captain of this ship an' I'm fair sure I get a say in this."

"You get a say where the ship goes, what jobs are chosen. You do not choose to whom I give my heart. I have chosen Jayne and it is none of your business. You will not fight with him." She climbed out of the mule and watched as Jayne helped River down and escorted her to the infirmary with Simon hovering over her. This voyage would certainly be an interesting one.


End file.
